The Child Psychiatry Research Training Program at Columbia University/New York State Psychiatric Institute has been in existence for twenty years. It has been designed to train postdoctoral psychiatrists, psychologists, and other to become independent of investigators in the field of child and adolescent psychopathology. The psychiatric disorders of childhood and adolescence are common and frequently result in distress and impairment. However, there has been very limited treatment and efficacy research, and the risk factors, causation, and natural history are known for only a few disorders. The training program described is intended to meet the needs of the field by taking advantage of the strengths at Columbia University in treatment research, epidemiology, measurement, and biological studies. The Research training climate is enhanced by the presence of an Intervention Research Center that supports trainee research through pilot grants, subject recruitment and screening, and consultation and advice on research design and analysis. The current application requests support for ten M.D. and/or Ph.D. trainees for up to three years. The faculty are principal investigators on more than forty-nine externally funded research grants that include projects in the areas of psychopharmacology, psychotherapy, epidemiology, biological aspects of anxiety disorders, family genetic research into the affective and anxiety disorders, and the development of new diagnostic measures. Evidence of the program's accomplishments include the success that recant graduates from the training program have had in receiving career development awards (nine) from NIMH or foundations; eleven have received R01 grant support or NARSAD Young Investigator Awards.